iCarly Alternate Scenes
by Azkadellio
Summary: Originally a one-shot, now a three-shot. After a night at her then-boyfriend's apartment, Carly starts to regret the night, and slowly enters depression. As time goes on, she starts to relax more, and thanks to her friends and brother, is able to not worry about her ex. During the Seattle heat wave, however, things start to change. M for smut in chapters 1 and 3 and language.
1. iDate A Bad Boy Alternate Scene

**This is a one-shot based on the episode _'iDate A Bad Boy'_, when Carly tells Griffen that she's pictured his room. I don't remember a lot of the dialogue from that episode, but I tried to keep the dialogue what I could remember. I kept in where Carly tells Sam about what happened, just changed it from Griffen having Peewee Babies, to Carly losing her virginity.**

**This is rated M for smut, and is my first attempt at writing straight sex, my other attempts were lesbians (Tori and Jade from '_VicTORious_'). I changed it from taking place in season 2 to being in the final season, to make them older, and Carly and Griffen have been dating for a few months, not the few days to a week they were in the episode, to make what happens a bit more believable. Hope it's okay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '_iCarly_' or its characters.**

**No POV**

"This is your room?" Carly asks her boyfriend, Griffen, as she looks around his room.

"Yeah, this is it." Griffen says with a smile.

"It's just how I always pictured it." Carly says with a smile. "I mean, it's not like I thought about seeing your room often or anything." She says quickly, a blush on her cheeks as she tries to defend herself.

"It's cool." Griffen says with a small laugh.

"What happened there?" Carly asks, changing the subject, as she sees a hole in the wall by his dresser.

"Got mad at my parents one day, took it out on the wall." Griffen says, shrugging his shoulders. With a partially tense silence, the two start to get closer, meeting in a gentle kiss that starts to heat up.

Wrapping her arms around Griffen's shoulders as the kiss heats up, her eyes close as Griffen pulls her closer to him, leaving no space between them.

"Wait, I don't think we should be getting this far ahead of ourselves." Carly says, trying to ull away from Griffen, who doesn't release his grip on her.

"Relax, nothing's gonna happen." Griffen coaxes her, leaning down for another kiss.

Giving into the kiss, Carly opens her mouth as Griffen's tongue slips in, dominating hers. With ease, Griffen picks her up by wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her, moving his arms to hold her up by the back of her knees, pulling her into him as he moves to his bed, setting her down gently as they settle.

"Aren't we moving a little fast?" Carly asks with a moan when Griffen moves his mouth to start kissing her neck, just below her left ear.

"Not really." Griffen whispers as he slowly starts to slide his hands down, moving so his right hand cups Carly's left breast, the other moving down and under her shirt, slowly making its way up her back and starting to unclasp her bra. When Carly goes to say something about it, Griffen moves his mouth back over hers for a heated kiss.

When Carly doesn't show signs of fighting, more eager to continue, though hesitant, Griffen moves back and starts to remove her clothes, starting with her shirt. When the shirt is tossed aside, Griffen slides her light purple bra off her A-cup breasts and tosses it aside, leaning down and suckling her right breast.

"Oh, my God." Carly moans out, back arching a bit as more moans are released as Griffen switches between nipples and starts to suck and nibble on them. "Damn, you're good at that." She whispers as Griffen's hands start to move down, starting to release the button on her pants.

"Thanks." Griffen says smugly, unzipping her jeans and sliding them off slowly, admiring the aroma from between her legs, a damp spot on her purple bikini cut panties.

Removing her shoes and socks, Griffen leers at the wet spot between her legs, not caring where any of her clothes end up as he tosses them.

When her jeans are off, and tossed aside with her shirt and bra, Griffen leans down and starts to lick the wet spot between her legs, holding her legs apart as she moans. Enjoying the sounds she's making, her slowly starts to under his clothes, kicking his shoes off as he slowly slides his jeans off, Carly enjoying his mouth on her nether lips too much to notice his arms aren't on her legs anymore.

"You taste amazing." Griffen groans out, sliding his boxers off.

When all he gets from her are more moans when he goes back to licking and sucking her lower lips, he starts to slide her panties down, removing his lips long enough to move the panties, her lets still too wide for them to make much progress. "Glad to see you're enjoying yourself." Griffen says smugly, closing her legs enough to remove the panties completely. "It's only gonna get better." He says, taking off his shirt.

"How did you learn to do that?" Carly asks in a low whisper, eyes still closed.

"You talk as if we're done." Griffen says, not caring about the clothes all over his room, as he sits up. "You're turn. Suck me." He says with force, sitting up and pulling her with him.

"What do you mean?" Carly asks, still dazed, confused a bit by the harshness in Griffen's tone.

"Blow me. Swallow my cum, and I'll eat you out again, giving you your chance to cum." Griffen says, dragging her until her feet fall off the bed, letting her drop to her knees as he quickly moves so his feet are on the outside of her knees, spread so his erect cock is in her face.

"I don't know how." Carly says, unsure, as her eyes lock on the seven and a half cock in front of her.

"You'll do fine." Griffen says, grabbing the back of her head and guiding it down. "Open your mouth, and when the tip enters your mouth, close your lips, but keep your teeth from scraping my cock." He tells her when she doesn't open her lips.

Slowly opening her mouth, she lowers her head and feels the tip of Griffen's cock taps her tongue. Recoiling at the unfamiliar taste, Griffen pushes her head down until he feels the tip of his cock rest against the back of her throat, her lips closing around it. Pulling her head back and pushing it down again, Griffen keeps this up until Carly starts to get into it enough to move her head herself. "Don't stop." Griffen groans out, his hand still on the back of her head, eventually using both hands to hold her hair together in a makeshift ponytail, the hand on the back of her head previously now holding her hair back as the other moves to his side to help him keep his balance sitting.

"You're better at this than I thought." Griffen groans in a whisper, feeling the tip of his cock bump the back of her throat as she grunts from the slight forcefulness from him, occasionally making muffled grunts and groans. "Fuck, I'm cumming already." He grunts, pulling his cock out enough for his cum to fill her mouth. "Swallow. Swallow so you don't choke." He tells her, smirking when she starts to swollow because of how full her mouth becomes.

"I don't think I want to do that again." Carly coughs, some of the cum in her mouth spraying out onto her forearm, instinctually covering her mouth when she coughs.

"You'll start to like it, I promise." Griffen says, a satisfied smile on his face. "Sit on the bed. I'll eat you out like I said earlier." He says, standing up and grabbing Carly's panties to clean off his cock. "And lick all my cum off your lips and arm. Trust me, you'll love the taste." He assures her as she slowly stands up, laying back on the bed, the same position as before.

"I don't like the taste." Carly says, cautiously licking the cum around her lips.

"You'll learn to love it." Griffen says, spreading her legs wide as he takes his spot between them again. "Just like I already love the taste of your pussy." He says, wasting no time to lower his head and start licking her again.

"Oh, God." Carly moans, eyes closing, quickly laying back from the pleasure.

Smirking to himself at how quickly Carly seems to embrace the pleasure, Griffen starts to slide his hands between her legs, letting a finger on his right hand enter her pussy, toying with her hymen as a finger on his left hand plays with her ass hole, his lips and tongue moving up to her clit.

"OH MY GOD!" Carly yells out, her legs tightening around Griffen's hand and hands, not noticing Griffen's left finger entering her ass, as her body jerks in a powerful climax.

"I'm just getting started." Griffen smiles, pulling out of her holes and spreading her legs again, pulling back. "You ready?" He asks, the tip of his cock resting against her pussy, pushing against her erect clit.

"I guess." Carly says, going back to her shy self as she quietly moans from the feeling between her legs.

"Good. It'll hurt for a moment, but it'll pass. I promise." Griffen says, slowly entering her, stopping when the touches her hymen. "Prepare yourself." He says, pulling back a bit. When Carly's eyes close tightly, her jaw tightening in preparation, Griffen pushes forward with force, popping her hymen.

"Aah." Carly groans out quietly, pain on her face as Griffen bottoms out, her grip on the bed sheets under her tightening at the pain between her legs.

"Just let it pass." Griffen says, his hands on the side of her head, his attention on her small chest more than the pain on her face.

After a minute or so, Carly's face starts to relax. "Better?" Griffen asks her, eyes never leaving her erect nipples.

"Yeah." She groans out quietly. "Start slow." She says, opening her eyes.

Not saying anything, Griffen slowly starts to pull out, stopping when the head of his cock is still in her, before pushing himself back in until he bottoms out. Slowly, he starts sliding in and out of her, quiet moans leaving both pairs of lips.

Picking up the pace, Griffen starts to grunt in exertion, loving the tightness around his cock.

Her thoughts on the pleasure she's feeling and the weight on top of her, Carly starts to moan when Griffen lowers his head and nibbles on her neck, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"I love how tight you are." Griffen says, lifting his head as he stops thrusting. "On your hands and knees." He says, pulling out and starting to turn her around and grabbing her hips, pulling her up. "Perfect." He says, thrusting back into her before Carly can get herself up fully, hand on her hips as he thrusts. "Stay down, I love the view." He says, using his right hand to push her shoulders down, his left hand going to her small tit and tugging the nipple.

"Oh, my god, this feels amazing." Carly says, resting her head on her hands. "Oh God, I think I'm gonna cum again." She says, her pussy tightening again.

"Not ready to cum yet." Griffen says, pulling out. "You ever had anything up your ass?" He asks Carly, opening the drawer beside his bed and pulling out a small container of lube.

"What? No. I don't want that." Carly says, quickly trying to get off the bed, grunting in slight pain when Griffen grabs her legs and pulls her towards him, lowering himself and laying his weight against her.

"Don't worry so much, it won't be bad." Griffen says, opening the lube with one hand and drizzling some on the crack of her ass, letting it pour around her tightest hole.

With a small grunt from Griffen, and a louder, slight pain filled one from Carly, Griffen slowly starts to push his cock into Carly's ass, loving the tightness.

"Uhh!" Carly grunts out when Griffen pushes the rest of himself in, stopping when his balls rest at the spot between the pussy and ass hole.

"Oh, I love how tight your ass is." Griffen says, giving no warning when he starts to pick up the pace and pounds into her ass. "I'm gonna cum in your ass, baby." He says quickly, hands holding her ass cheeks apart to give his cock more room to fuck her ass.

Ignoring the part pain, part pleasure filled grunts and moans from Carly, Griffen lets one hand slide along her waist until the tip of his finger brushes her clit, starting to play with the brunette's erect clit, his other hand keeping the cheek spread.

"Oh, shit!" Carly grunts out, her right hand moving to her right nipple, tweaking it as Griffen slides in and out of her ass.

"I'm gonna cum." Griffen says, increasing his pace of anal fucking and clit toying. After a few more thrusts, Carly tenses up, letting out a prolonged quiet moan as Griffen tenses behind her, the web show host feeling Griffen pulse as his cum starts to fill up her tight ass, both not moving. "Damn, that was good." He says slowly, pulling out of her ass, smirking when his still spurting cock sprays cum on her ass cheeks, some of the cum in her ass dripping out.

Without a word, Griffen stands up and, again, uses her panties to clean off his cock. Tossing the cum stained panties to Carly, Griffen starts to pick up his clothes. "You might want to get dressed. I told Spence I'd have you home by ten. It's already 9:50." He says, checking his alarm clock.

Her lower body, and the breast that Griffen started pulling, in slight pain as she sits up and slides on her panties, not noticing the drying cum, her eye closed partly. Gently climbing off the bed, Carly starts to collect her clothes, slowly putting them on. "Where's my bra?" She asks, zipping up her jeans.

"You don't need it." Griffen says with a smirk, tossing the A-cup bra in his closet, tossing her the shirt he tossed aside earlier.

Staring at Griffen with hurt in her eyes, Carly puts the shirt on, sliding her shoes on, the socks put on before the jeans.

"Let's go. Don't want Spencer getting pissed at me for returning you home late." Griffen says after putting on his shoes. "Though, he'd kill me if he found out I took your virginity. Too bad I didn't have the time to glaze those tiny tits of yours. That'd be fun to see, your shirt with a few wet spots from my cum." He says, opening his door.

Staying silent, the effects of what happened finally hitting her, Carly follows Griffen out of his apartment, waving with embarrassment to Griffin's mom, who looks at her with a smile, either not knowing, or not caring, about what she might have heard.

The walk to the Shay apartment is filled with tense silence, Griffen walking with a smug look at what happened in his room, glad that he got Carly Shay's vaginal, oral, and anal virginity.

"Hey Kiddo." Spencer says when Carly opens the door, her attitude shifting to hide what she's feeling.

"Hey." Carly says with a smile, closing and locking the door. "I'm going to bed. Night Spence." She says, giving him a quick hug as she heads to the stairs.

"Night." Spencer says, going back to a sculpture he was working on, jumping back when it catches on fire. "THERE IS NOTHING FLAMMABLE ON YOU! HOW DID YOU CATCH ON FIRE!?" Carly hears him yell as she gets to the top of the stairs.

**-The Next Morning-**

"Hey, how was the date last night?" Sam jokes as she sits down on the Shay's couch.

"Oh, it was fine." Carly says quietly, sitting down gently beside her blonde best friend.

"What's wrong with you? One of Spencer's sculptures kick your ass or something?" Sam asks, trying not to laugh at how Carly is sitting.

"No, nothing like that." Carly says, trying not to laugh.

"Okay, then what? Why are you hovering over the cushion? Get a tattoo on your ass or something?" Sam asks, serious at first, adding the tattoo part as a joke.

"No, not a tattoo." Carly says shyly, looking away.

"What? Griffen fuck your ass or something?" Sam asks, laughing now.

"Uh, well." Carly says, barely heard over Sam's laughter.

"Wait wait wait." Sam says, her laughter dying. "Griffen really did fuck your ass?" She says, louder than intended.

"Sam! Don't say that so loud." Carly says, staring at her best friend, accidentally dropping completely onto the couch, flinching at the soreness of her lower body.

"What? It's not like Spencer's still here. And Freddie's out being vaccinated by his psycho mom. No one heard me." Sam says, her tone gentle. "You really let him do that to you? Not even I did that yet." She admits, staring at the girl beside her.

"It didn't start out that way." Carly says, turning gently to face Sam. "After the movie, we went to his apartment to hang out for a bit. Things got heated pretty fast, and next thing I know, I'm giving him a blow job." She admits, blushing and looking down.

"Did he force you?" Sam asks, going into protective-best-friend mode.

"No, not really." Carly says, eyes closed. "He started by 'eating' me out, then told me to suck him." She says, whispering 'eating' and 'suck him'. "He did force my head down at first, but I started getting into it. I don't know how much time has passed, but I felt him pull out. I started to think that his was gonna, you know, finish on my face or boobs, since we were both stripped completely by then, but he kept part of his thing in my mouth and came in my mouth, telling me to swallow him." She says, starting to cry a bit.

"What else happened?" Sam asks, in an oddly serious tone for the usual carefree blonde.

"After I swallowed his stuff, he went back to eating me out until I had an orgasm. After that, he took my virginity." Carly says, eyes closed tightly.

"Did he, you know, cum inside of you?" Sam asks, worried.

"No. Well, not there, anyway." Carly answers, looking away, though her eyes were still closed. "After I had another orgasm that way, he asked me if I ever had anything in my butt." She says, slowly opening her eyes.

"And you let him?" Sam asks, getting pissed at her best friend's boyfriend.

"No. I tried to get away, but he grabbed my legs and poured lube on my butt. Then he pushed himself in." Carly says, again closing her eyes. "The thing is, I kinda like it after I got used to it." She says, the light make up she put around her eyes running as the tears stream down her face.

"What?" Sam asks, not knowing what else to say.

"After he finished in my butt, he pulled out and got dressed. He told me to get dressed and then he took me home. I stayed up all night, ashamed that I let that happen, and for not fighting hard enough to make him stop." Carly says, jumping up and hugging Sam, crying into her shoulder. "Am I a slut for letting that happen with practically no complaint?" She asks, barely audible, even to Sam whose ear is an inch away from Carly's mouth.

"No, you're not a slut." Sam says, quickly reassuring her best friend. "He's a douche. Especially because he didn't seem to want to take no. I mean, did you try to say no before the blow job?" She asks, her mind wandering all over the place.

"Yeah. But he told me it'd be fine, stuff like that." Carly says, holding Sam tight. "Somehow, after we were both naked, I kinda wanted to do some of the stuff, I just don't know why. I mean, my attempts to stop were weak, even in my head." She says, the blonde's shoulder becoming a dark grey from the mascara dripping onto it.

"It's not your fault. He somehow got into your head." Sam says, grasping at straws for things to say. "What about when he took your virginity?" She asks, hesitant to want to know the answer.

"After he took it, he let me get used to it, only going in and out after I told him it didn't hurt." Carly says, eyes closed as she talks to Sam.

"Wait, he was a gentleman and an ass?" Sam asks, trying to figure out what she's hearing.

"Huh?" Carly asks, pulling away to look Sam in the face.

"Well, he was a gentleman because he let you get used to him after taking your virginity and not finishing inside of your vagina, but he was ass for basically forcing you to do everything else." Sam says, confused.

"There's something else." Carly says, locking eyes with Sam. When the blonde nods, she continues. "I wasn't exactly, quiet, and his mom was home. When we left the apartment for Griffen to take me home, she waved at me. I know his room isn't sound proof, yet she acted as if Griffen having sex was no big deal. That and Griffen joked about what Spencer would do if he found out Griffen took my, anal, oral, and vaginal, virginities." She says, hesitating to remember the words Griffen used.

"He joked about that kind of thing? Oh, I want to introduce him to the butter sock." Sam says through gritted teeth, her fists clenching at her sides.

"Don't. I'm afraid of what Spencer will do when it gets out that you beat up my boyfriend." Carly says, wiping the mascara-stained tears from under her eyes.

"He'll be on your side. He'll do something to get Griffen in trouble." Sam says, growling at Griffen's name.

"But what about what he'll do to me for letting it happen. I mean, Griffen didn't, assault, me in anyway." Carly says, knowing there's no proof saying she was sexually assaulted.

"What about what he did before you were, well, done? You said you tried to get away before he used the lube. What's kinda close, isn't it?" Sam asks, trying to figure things out still.

"Yeah, but when he put the head of his, thing, in, I wasn't trying to get away. I pushed back to get more of him in me." Carly says, more tears streaming down her face.

"Fuck." Sam says, knowing there might not be anything to help. "What else did he do?" She asks, looking at Carly, who looks conflicted.

"I didn't realize it until I showered last night before bed, but I guess he cleaned himself off on my panties." Carly says, ashamed. "When I took them off to wash the event off, I saw the stains on the butt and crotch of my panties, crusty." She says, trying not to cry. "And when we were getting dressed, he wouldn't give me my bra. He said he wished he had time to 'glaze' my boobs and make me go home with just my shirt over them, the stains showing through the shirt." She whispers, holding Sam again.

"I wish I knew what to do to help, Kid." Sam says, holding Carly close, using the nickname she uses on occasion.

"I want to break up with him, but I'm afraid of what he'll say if I do, and what he might say already because of last night." Carly says, crying into Sam's other shoulder, a matching mascara stain forming as with the other side.

"If he does, I'll kill him. No butter sock, not beating him until he submits. Just do whatever I can to kill him. It's bad enough he did that stuff to you, and if he says anything, he crossed a line he shouldn't have." Sam says, her eyes showing how serious she is.

"No. You can't kill him. He's done nothing to you, and you'll go to jail." Carly says, pulling away to stare into Sam's eyes.

"It'll be worth it." Sam says, not backing down.

Before anything else could be said, they hear a knock at the door, followed by Griffen's voice saying 'Carly, it's me. I want to talk about last night'. Before Sam can react, Carly calls out.

"No, Griffen. I want to forget about last night. We're done. Leave me alone." Carly says, close to tears again, as she watches the door with caution on her face.

"Come on. You know you loved it." Griffen says, his voice sounding prideful. "Just open the door and we can talk about it." He says, knocking again.

"GO AWAY BEFORE I CASTRATE YOU AND TELL THE COPS YOU RAPED HER!" Sam yells, seeing the fearful look on Carly's face.

"You told Sam?!" Griffen asks, yelling through the door.

"I figured out something was wrong, and she needed to get it off her chest, so yes, she told me. Why? Mad at her? You practically raped her, so leave her the fuck alone fuckface." Sam says, opening the door to glare at the boy on the other side.

"Oh yeah, is that what she told you? I 'raped' her? She loved every minute of it. It's not my fault the prude couldn't handle it." Griffen says, smirking.

"What did you just call my sister?" They three hear from behind Griffen. Looking past him, Sam sees Spencer with a look she's never seen on the artist's face before, rage. "What the hell happened last night, Griffen?" Spencer asks, dropping the bags of 'art supplies' he had.

"Nothing you need to know about, dude." Griffen says, not caring about the look on Spencer's face.

"Sam. What happened?" Spencer asks the blonde, eyes on Griffen.

"He tricked Carly into having sex last night, he forces her to do stuff to him and for him, and then threatens to blackmail her with the information." Sam says, using her natural ability to lie to make things worse for Griffen.

"None of that is true, you blonde bitch." Griffen snarls at her, smirking when he sees Carly flinch from the couch.

"Who do you think Spencer, and the cops, will believe? The theif who stole Spencer's motorcycle, or the popular internet celebrity?" Sam asks smugly, blocking his sight of Carly.

"Oh come on, with your record, that'll only make it worse for you." Griffen says smugly, not noticing the way Spencer is glaring at him.

"Not exactly." Sam says with a smirk, Griffen's dropping at how relaxed she is. "You see, I've never run from the cops, or denied anything accused. I've never tried to make it seem like the crime was less than it was. You, however, have lied to a cop, tried to say you were taking it for a joy ride." She says, pushing him back. "And don't try to say it wasn't stolen because the keys were in the ignitian. You still took something that doesn't belong to you, and tried to deny anything bad. You're screwed, Griffy." She taunts, taking a step back.

"No proof. How much do you want to bet that if the take a sexual assault kit of her, it'll be negative?" Griffen asks, going back to smug.

"You can still force someone into doing something against their will without it being assault." Sam says, a dark look in her eyes. "If I were you, I would leave before Spencer, or me, breaks every bone in your body." She says, pushing him back, smirking when he trips over one of the bags of scrap metal Spencer is planning on using for a sculpture.

When Griffen stands up, Spencer steps in front of him. "I didn't press charges when you stole my bike, but hurting my baby sister is a whole other thing." He says, his tone darker than anyone has heard on the usually happy adult. "Because I can tell Carly doesn't want me to do anything to you, and only because of her, I will give you this one chance to leave. If I, or my sister, or Sam, see you again, you won't have the chance to regret it." He says, watching as Griffen finally starts to show fear at the look in Spencer's eyes.

**This took a completely different turn than I intended.**

**Please review, and no flames. I realize that this might not be the best fic, either because of smut, originality, or whatever else, so please don't be an ass and say my writing sucked, I should delete this or stop writing (to name a few things that have been told to me before), or whatever else you trolls who only leave flame reviews say. To those that have nice things to say, or constructive criticism, feel free to leave something.**

**There might be a sequel to this, dealing with the aftermath of everything. I don't know yet.**

**Blessed Be.**


	2. iBeat The Heat

**Thanks to Floodtail- AKA Floody, and Challenge King, this is now a three-shot. This chapter is the second part of _'iDate A Bad Boy Alternate Scene'_, and based on the name, takes place during the episode _'iBeat The Heat'_, I believe that's the episode anyway.**

**In case anyone doesn't know the episode, and I only know this by looking it up online, there's a heat wave in Seattle and the Shay apartment is the only apartment with an air conditioner, so every tenant in the apartment building stops by to stay cool. I've never seen the episode, only know about it because of looking the character Griffen up online, and it mentioned that he was in _'iDate A Bad Boy'_ and _'iBeat The Heat'_. I don't know if he was seen or mentioned in any other episodes.**

**I use that episode because I think it'll be a good second part, and because Griffen is seen again in that episode.**

**This chapter takes place a few months after the last, and the main pairing is hinted at in this chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed the first chapter, and for the support for it.**

**Final note about this chapter, there is no smut in this chapter, and we only see Griffen for a moment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '_iCarly_' or the characters. They are all property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon**.

**No POV**

"I hate how hot it is today." Sam says from beside Carly on the Shay's couch, dressed in a pair of Daisy Duke shorts and a dark grey bikini top, most of the tenants from at least three floors of the apartment complex crammed in the Shay's apartment.

"You're not the only one." Freddie says from her other side, sitting in a pair of swim trunks and a light grey muscle shirt.

"How is anyone supposed to feel the air from the air conditioner if we can barely breathe?" Carly asks, head on Sam's shoulder, Spencer's old nemesis Chuck on her free side.

"I brought the butter sock." Sam says, staring at Chuck, who stares at Carly with longing.

"No knocking people out with your stinky sock full of now smelly butter." Carly says, eyes closed.

"Why not? After she knocks them out we can drag them out into the hallway and lock the door." Freddie suggests, looking at Carly. A few days after Carly and Griffen were last together, Carly and Sam told Freddie when he asked about why Carly's been out of it.

"He's not wrong. I'm sure Spencer will help. Especially with little creepo staring at you like he has a chance." Sam says, glaring at Chuck.

"OH WHO NOW?!" Spencer yells when there's a knock at the door.

"Don't open it!" Sam yells at him when he gets too the door.

"Too late." Freddie says, watching as the eldest Shay sibling opens the door. "Oh, shit." He whispers, eyes widening.

"Oh, he gets the butter sock." Sam says through clenched teeth, glaring at the door.

"Why? Who's at the..." Carly goes to ask, staring the door, stopping when she sees who's at the door.

"OUT!" Spencer yells, his usual carefree attitude gone as he stares at the newest guest, Carly's ex-boyfriend Griffen.

"Yeah, not afraid of you Spence." Griffen says, going to push himself into the apartment.

"DON'T CALL HIM SPENCE! ONLY WE CAN DO THAT!" Sam yells, standing up and heading towards the door.

"What's the problem?" Freddie's mom, Marissa, asks as she stares at Spencer and Sam preventing Griffen from walking into the apartment.

"Trust me mom, you don't want to know." Freddie says, glaring at Griffen.

"What? You're just gonna leave me out here and die of heat stroke?" Griffen asks with a scoff at Spencer and Shay.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Sam helped speed up the dying part of that." Freddie says loud enough for Griffen to hear. "And since Spencer is the one paying for bills and rent for the apartment, he can prevent you from entering." He points out, smirking at the glare Griffen sends him.

"And what's, or who's, going to stop me from walking in?" Griffen asks smugly.

"Maybe a member of Seattle's police, who is standing over there with his head in the freezer." Sam counters smugly, nodding to the freezer.

"Yeah, like I'm going to believe that someone wearing swim trunks with his head in a freezer is a cop." Griffen says, laughing.

"Oh really? Okay then." Sam says with a shrug of her shoulders. "OFFICER DAVIDSON!" She yells, laughing a bit when the afore mentioned mad jumps and hits his head on the frost covered roof of the freezer before turning around.

"What'd you do this time Puckett?" The man, an Officer Davidson, asks as he turns to face the blonde. "Isn't that the guy that stole Spencer's bike like, three or four months ago or so?" He asks when he sees Griffen.

"You're a cop?" Griffen asks, laughing lightly.

"What does this tell you?" Officer Davidson asks as he walks towards them, grabbing his I.D. from the shirt he had with him when he walked in a few hours earlier that day, the Seattle P.D. badge visible.

"So what? You're just gonna let him prevent me from staying cool?" Griffen asks with a scoff at the officer in front of him.

"He doesn't have to let you in. And based on how Miss Puckett and he are acting, something happened to prevent him from even considering letting you in." Officer Davidson notes, glancing at Spencer and Sam. "Someone mind filling me in on what happened?" He asks, his attention on Spencer, knowing Sam isn't the most honest when it comes to anything involving a cop.

"He took advantage of my sister, raping her, and attempted to blackmail her about it." Spencer notes, a glare at Griffen.

"Yeah, wrong. She went along with it the entire time. She said otherwise to be an attention grabbing whore." Griffen says, glaring at Sam.

"Don't call my baby sister names." Spencer says, lunging towards Griffen, only being stopped by the cop. "Leave before I throw you out the window." He threatens.

"Is this true Carly?" Officer Davidson asks the small brunette, glancing at her while keeping a tight grip on Spencer.

Being unable to say anything, shocked into silence at the sight of her ex, Carly nods, a hint of tears in her eyes at how Griffen's acting.

"Oh yeah, you're going to side with the 'victim'. That's unexpected." Griffen says sarcastically.

"Officer, can I beat him with my butter sock?" Sam asks, her fists clenching at her sides.

"No, Puckett. Stay here with Carly. I'll take him away." Officer Davidson says, walking past Spencer and Sam, placing a hand on Griffen's shoulder. "Do you have my cuffs again?" He asks Sam, glancing at the blonde.

"Maybe." Sam says simply, no shame in her voice, as she slides a pair of handcuffs our of her back pocket and hands them to the officer.

"You still need to tell me how you do that." Officer Davidson says as he cuffs.

"You can't arrest me. There's no proof." Griffen says when the thought that this is all a joke leaves his mind when Officer Davidson slaps the cuffs on is wrists.

"Technically, he can. He can hold you for up to twenty-four hours." Sam says simply, watching Griffen with amusement. "And by the way, there is proof. Remember when Carly broke up with you? Yeah, well, you were recorded. I set up my laptop to record us because we were originally going over ideas for '_iCarly_', but I ended up finding out before we could. I have the video saved on file on my phone." She says, smirking.

"Also, shortly after you left, and Sam had to go home a few hours later, I took her to the hospital to get her checked out. They ran an SAE kit on her and have it saved on file." Spencer says, sharing something only he and Carly knew about.

"What?" Sam, Freddie, Marissa, and Griffen say. "You're lying." Griffen says, struggling in the cuffs.

"No, I'm not. And your DNA is now on file as well because of it. And because of your motorcycle accident from when you were dating Carly, they can match it up." Spencer says, staring at Griffen with a rare look of smugness on his face.

"That's enough for me. Let's go kid." Officer Davidson says, dragging a struggling Griffen with him. "See you guys later." He says, ignoring the protests from Griffen.

"Is all that true?" Marissa asks Carly, staring at her with concern in her eyes.

"Yeah." Carly says quietly, looking down.

"I've gotta make a call. I'll be back in a bit Freddie." Marissa says, standing up and leaving.

"That was weird." Sam notes, wiping some sweat from her face when she feels it drip down her face from the heat.

"You okay?" Spencer asks Carly, making his way to his little sister's side.

"Yeah. Kinda." Carly says with a small smile.

While the rest of the apartment is filled with tenants wanting to stay cool, Carly, Spencer, Sam, and Freddie are sitting on the Shay's couch, sitting in silence as they watch the rest of the apartment. A few minutes later, the door opens and Marissa Benson walks in, her PearPhone still in hand.

"Who'd you call?" Freddie asks his mother as she sits down on the open space beside him.

"My boss. He verified what Spencer said earlier. He's faxing over a copy of it for me to keep just in case it's needed." Marissa says, staring at her son.

"Why'd you do that?" Sam asks, not in her usual sarcastic tone when talking to Mrs. Benson.

"Just because I'm a little cautious of him being friends with you and him having that crush on Carly before, doesn't mean I don't care about you girls and your friendship with my son." Marissa tells the blonde.

"Thanks, Mrs. Benson." Carly tells the woman, glancing at her with a small smile on her face.

The three teens, plus the two adults, sit on the couch for a few minutes before there's a knock at the door. "I got it." Spencer says, standing up and heading for the door. "Uh, may I help you?" He asks as he opens the door, surprised at who he sees on the other end. "Wait. Aren't you already on the couch?" He asks, staring at the blonde in the hallway.

"Spencer, it's me, Melanie?" The blonde, Sam's twin sister says with a small smile at the confused look on Spencer's face.

"Oh yeah, sorry. My minds a little elsewhere right now." Spencer says with a small smile of his own. "Come on in. They're on the couch." He says, stepping aside. "What's in the box?" He asks the blonde, helping her pull in the box she tried to drag in.

"Did I miss something?" Melanie asks with a confused look, staring at the upset Carly and friends.

"It's not my place to say." Spencer says, setting the somewhat heavy box beside the door. "You'll have to ask Carly. She's the only one who can say." He says as he heads back to the couch, sitting in the spot between Carly and Freddie.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Sam asks her twin as Melanie takes the spot beside Sam on the now cramped couch.

"Mom said you were here, so I decided to stop by since I was on vacation from school." Sam says, sending her sister a concerned look. "What's wrong?" She whispers to her twin.

"Remember me telling you about Carly's ex, Griffen?" Sam asks in a whisper as she rubs the brunette's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Melanie asks, eyes shifting between Carly and Sam a few times.

"All I can say is ask Carly about it later. As for what's wrong now, he stopped by and dredged up painful moments about when they last saw each other." Sam says, eyes on her best friend.

"Where is he now?" Melanie asks, quickly looking around with worry in her voice.

"Arrested. I'll fill you in later." Sam says, nodding quickly. "So, what's with the box? You moving in or something?" She asks, changing the subject.

"Oh, mom told me about the heat wave. One of her ex-boyfriends left a small inflatable pools at the house." Melanie says, staring at Carly. "She didn't want it around, so she told me to bring it with me. I figured we can get it set up in the _iCarly_ studio and we can all relax in the cool water or something." She says, eyes never straying from Carly.

"Sounds like a plan." Sam says, nodding her head. "Hey Spencer, help me carry this up to the studio." She tells the eldest Shay.

"Sure. I'll be back." Spencer says, rubbing his sister's shoulder as he stands up. "What's in the box, anyway?" He asks Sam as they start to drag the box to the stairs, the elevator out of commission because of the heat.

"An inflatable pool." Sam whispers, holding the box at the base as Spencer carries at the top, watching behind him as he makes his way up the stairs backwards. "If anyone asks, it's just clothes or something." She says, watching everyone around her in case they over hear her.

"Got it." Spencer says, shifting his weight.

A few minutes later, Spencer and Sam have the pool out of the box and partially inflated. "I'll be back up with the others in a bit. There's a hose in the supply area. We were gonna use it for an _iCarly_ skit, but the heat kinda changed that." Sam says, shifting the pool a bit to get the creases out.

"Alright. Where do I hook it up? Is there a spigot up here?" Spencer asks, checking the air in the brim of the pool.

"Yeah. There's a spigot in the bathroom back there. I guess there was supposed to be a sink or something back there, but since there's not, it's where we use it to fill up buckets or something for the skits." Sam says, opening the door that leads to the hallway. "I'll be back. I'll try to get everyone else out too while I'm down there." She says as the door closes behind her.

"Okay." Spencer calls out, grabbing the two thirty foot hoses and using the hose connector to hook them up, making it a little over sixty feet in length.

A short moment later, Sam gets to the bottom of the stairs, glancing at her friends and sister, and Mrs. Benson, on the couch. "EVERYBODY OUT! NOW!" She yells, catching everyone off guard. "I SAID OUT!" She yells at the tenants who don't move.

As they jump and head out due to the anger in Sam's eyes and face, Sam makes her way to the couch, stopping Melanie, Freddie, and Mrs. Benson from leaving. With everyone else out, Sam starts to lead everyone up to the _iCarly_ studio.

"Where are you taking us?" Freddie asks, following behind with his mother beside him, Carly and Melanie in the middle, with Sam leading them.

"The _iCarly_ studio. Melanie brought an inflatable pool with her. Spencer's filling it up now." Sam explains, opening the door to the studio. "How full is it?" She asks the eldest Shay sibling as everyone piles in.

"Not much. The air didn't take too long, but the water's taking a while." Spencer explains. "Freddie, I have an extra pair of trunks in my room. Can you go grab it and a pair for me?" He asks the _iCarly_ tech producer.

"Yeah, sure. Be back in a minute." Freddie says, knowing where Spencer keeps his stuff from all the time being over at the Shay apartment and Spencer being an older brother to him since _iCarly_ started.

"I'll go grab some suits for us." Sam says, looking at her friend and sister. "Be back." She says, leaving the studio.

"What about you? You gonna get in?" Spencer asks the other adult as he watches the water fill up the pool.

"No, thank you. It's cooler up here, I'll just sit it out." Marissa says with a smile, sitting down on one of the bean bag chairs left in the studio by the teens.

"You sure? There's plenty of space. It's a big pool." Spencer asks as the water continues to pour into the pool.

"I'm sure. Thank you for asking though." Marissa says, looking over to Carly and Melanie.

A minute later, Freddie returns with a handful of towels and a couple of trunks. Shortly after, Sam returns with a few suits and some towels.

"The girls will go and change in the bathroom where the hose is. How about the guys change in the storage room? One goes and changes while the other watches the pool, then they switch?" Marissa suggests as Sam sorts out the suits.

"Sounds good to me." Spencer says in agreement as Freddie grabs a pair of trunks. "You go first. I'll keep an eye on the water." He says, taking the towels from Freddie and setting them aside.

"Sure. Back in a bit." Freddie agrees as the girls head into the hallway, chatting as they go.

"Will the door close all the way with the hose in the way?" Marissa asks as the teens head into the hallway.

"Not really, but the small storage room is before the bathroom and there's a small hallway before the bathroom. The girls don't have to worry about being seen changing." Spencer assures Marissa as the water fills the now half full pool.

"That's good. I know Freddie will never peep, but with the whole thing with Carly, it's best to be safe." Marissa says.

"That's why I didn't have a problem sending him back there while the girls change. I knew they wouldn't be at risk or anything." Spencer says with a smile as the water fills. "Hey, what was the reason you wanted to call your boss about that file?" He asks in a whisper as Freddie makes his way back into the main room, his clothes in hand.

"Just in case. Better safe to have a back up in case anything happens at the hospital or something." Marissa says, watching Freddie set his clothes on the car set up in the studio.

"Your turn." Freddie tells Spencer after a short moment of shared silence between the two adults.

"Thanks. If I'm not back when it gets to about here, shut the water off." Spencer tells Freddie, indicating a line on the inside of the pool. "With five people in there, it'll be best to leave plenty of space for when people sit in." He points out, earning a nod of agreement from Freddie.

As Spencer heads back to change, grabbing his trunks from on top of the stack of towels from what Freddie brought up, the girls make their way out.

Keeping his eyes on the water, Freddie doesn't notice the girls until they're beside him, Freddie catching the girls in the corner of his eye. Turning his head slightly, he freezes momentarily at the sight of the three bikini-clad girls. Usually not the type to stare at women, Freddie can't help but appreciate the sight of the twin blondes in matching styled two pieces, Sam's blue and Melanie's purple, and Carly in a yellow two piece that covers more skin than the other two.

Sam's and Melanie's bikinis cover about half of their breasts, the straps crisscrossing over their chests and around their backs. The bottoms are basic bikini cut, but the waist part is a little lower than usual.

Carly's bikini is a tube top style with a strap that wraps around from the left side of her chest, up around the neck, and down to the right side of her chest, the strap a little before her armpits.

"It's not polite to stare, Fredward." Sam says with a small smirk when she catches the way Freddie stares at the three of them, particularly her sister, who is only easily identified as Melanie because she keeps her hair straight, where as Sam keeps her curled, not counting when Carly tried to make her girlier.

"Sorry." Freddie says, looking back at the water, twisting the end of the hose to shut it off when he realizes it's a little past where Spencer told him to stop it. "Hey, can you shut the spigot off?! It's full now!" He calls back to Spencer.

"Got it!" Spencer calls out, muffled from the door being closed.

A moment later, Spencer walks out, setting his clothes by Freddie's, seeing that the girls put their clothes on the seat in the car set up.

"Who's ready to cool off?" Freddie asks, hiding his blush as he steps into the pool, clearing his throat.

**Sorry for the weird ending. Next chapter might either be a continuation of this, or based on '_iGoodbye_'. I don't know yet. If I do continue it from this, there'll be another chapter after. If not, then it'll be the last chapter.**

**If anyone wants to guess about the pairings, feel free to leave it in a review. I hinted at one towards the end, though it wasn't much of a small hint like I originally planned.**

**Thank you for reading, hope this was good. Please leave a review, and follow and favorite this if you like it enough.  
><strong>

**Blessed Be.**


	3. iGoodbye Alternate Scene

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited this fic.**

**This chapter takes place during _'iGoodbye'_. I've only seen the episode once, so I don't remember it too well. And to Challenge King and xemtlenc, you were right about one of the pairings. In case anyone's curious, one pairing is Freddie/Melanie. The other will be Carly/Sam.**

**We see Griffen again in this chapter. This chapter takes place months after the last, with the two pairings in an early relationship. Also, this is the longest chapter of the fic.**

**Before the first chapter, Sam and Freddie did date and break up like in the show. For the fic, the break up happened a few weeks before the beginning of the first chapter. I explain this so Sam dating someone else wouldn't feel rushed after everything that's happened with Carly and Griffen.**

**Characters might seem OOC. I don't know what rank Carly's dad is or which branch of the military he's in, so I made him an Army lieutenant.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _'iCarly'_ or its characters. Just the plot of this fic, the idea of which is from the finale of '_iCarly_'.**

**No POV**

"I can't believe this is the last '_iCarly_' we'll ever do." Freddie says, standing by where his laptop always sits during the tapings of '_iCarly_' every week, his new girlfriend Melanie, Sam's twin sister, at his side.

"I know." Carly says, eyes down, hand hooked with Sam's, the two of them started dating a few days after they last saw Griffen. "I can't believe it either." She says, her head resting on Sam's shoulder.

"What's all going to happen to us?" Sam asks with a rare sign of worry and sadness. "I mean, Carly's going to Italy with her dad, but what'll happen to her there? Our relationship?" She asks, not liking that her girlfriend will be leaving in a few days, after her dad's leave ends and he goes to the base he's assigned.

"I wish I knew." Melanie says, leaning against Freddie. "What are we supposed to do now? It'll be so different with only one person leaving the group." She says, staring at her twin.

"I don't want you to leave Kiddo, but I know how important it is for you to see your dad, especially because you haven't seen him in years, only talking over the phone on occasion." Sam says, holding Carly close. "How long until we go live?" She asks, clearing her throat, looking up at her twin and her boyfriend.

"A little under ten minutes. Everything set?" Freddie asks, wiping a stray tear from his eyes.

"Yeah. We have the outfits for the skit in the hallway." Carly says, looking at the hallway where the guests always wait before the show. "We'll go change." She says quietly, walking to the hallway with Sam behind her.

"I don't like this." Melanie says, laying her head on Freddie's shoulder, hugging him. "Things finally settled down after Carly's idiot ex was last seen, and now things are going stressed again." She says, voice barely audible.

"I don't like it either, but it might be for the best. We know we haven't seen the last of Griffen yet, and this way, Carly's safe. I wish she'd be able to stay and be with Sam, I do. I just don't know about this, to be honest." Freddie says, getting the recording program running and ready for the show.

"I'm glad Sam and Carly have finally found someone who will treat them right, not counting when you were with Sam, and all, but I hate how they're already having to prep for a long distance relationship, which I can't see ending well, I'm sorry to say." Melanie says, watching Freddie get the lighting and sound commands ready for the show.

"I agree. Sam's been a lot nicer to me since they've started dating, and Carly seems to have taken to being tougher, not a lot, but enough." Freddie says, getting Sam's remote prepped for what they have planned. "I hope they make it work, and Carly'd be able to visit every once in a while." He says as he sets the remote aside.

"Sam here. At least call and video chat everyday. You know Sam'll need it." Melanie says, watching at Carly and Sam returns, both wearing the same costumes they used to wear for the _'Idiot Farmgirl'_ skits.

"Are we doing anything other than what we went over?" Freddie asks the web hosts as they stop in the center of of the studio.

"No, not that I know of. Other than the final goodbye's." Carly answers, looking down to hide her tears.

"How much time left?" Sam asks, holding her girlfriend close.

"A couple minutes." Freddie says, looking at all three girls. "Everything's ready. After this, comes the part none of us want." He says, typing on his laptop to get on the site to start recording.

"The last of '_iCarly_'." Carly says, sighing. "I can't believe it's the last one." She says, repeating what she's said multiple times since they started planning in.

"It's almost time." Freddie says a minute later, clearing his throat. "In 5. 4. 3. 2." He starts, nodding to the girls when he goes to say '1'.

After almost a half hour, and some funny skits and jokes involving Carly and Sam, both girls get quiet as the end of the show draws near.

"And that's it for '_iCarly_'. Thank you for every moment of support." Carly says, a few tears streaming down her face.

"I'm Sam."

"And I'm Carly."

"And this has been, '_iCarly_'." Both girls say quietly.

"And we're clear." Freddie says in a whisper, shutting off the camera.

"I guess we should start packing up?" Carly says, wiping away the tears.

"Yeah. I guess we should." Sam says, already changed back into her regular clothes after the _'Idiot Farmgirl'_ skit as Carly talked, then switching so Carly could do the same.

Almost two hours later, after Freddie's tech stuff is packed back in boxes, and all the clothes and small set stuff aside, the four teens, now with Spencer who joined in to help a few minutes after the show ended, stand in the middle of the room, the two couples holding each other as Spencer hugs his sister.

"Dad called while you were shooting the show. He said he had to go to the base for a few days before being sent to Italy. He'll pick you up in three days." Spencer says as the five of them sit on the beanbag chairs left out.

"That means I have three days before I leave." Carly says as she and Sam sit on one of the beanbag chairs, Freddie and Melanie on another, as Spencer takes the third.

"Are you packed for Italy yet?" Melanie asks from Freddie's lap, her head resting on Freddie's shoulder.

"Almost. I still have a couple of suitcases to pack." Carly answers, resting on Sam's lap.

The group sit in silence, staring at nothing, for close to twenty minutes.

"I guess I should finish packing, huh?" Carly asks, making no movement to get up from Sam's lap.

"I'll help." Sam says, holding Carly close to her.

"Sorry, I need your help with Socko's bike, Sam." Spencer says, his shoulder length hair covering his face.

"I thought you could do everything yourself?" Carly asks, looking at her brother.

"So did I, but there are parts of it I need help with." Spencer admits. "I won't keep her long. Just an hour or two, that's it. After that, she's all yours." He promises, looking at her.

"Okay. Melanie, help Freddie move his computer stuff to his apartment?" Sam asks as Carly gets off her lap, helping the blonde up.

"Yeah. Let's go." Melanie says, getting off of Freddie's lap.

A little over two hours later, Sam walks back into the apartment, dirty from the grease from the bike. Grabbing a change of clothes she got into the habit of keeping in the apartment because of her staying the night so much, Spencer trusting them alone in Carly's room, and took a shower in the downstairs bathroom's shower. Shortly after getting dressed, she makes her way up to Carly's nearly bare room, the posters and other personal things packed away in either boxes and totes in the storage area or in suitcases to be taken with her to Italy.

"Hey. Sorry, took a bit longer than we thought." Sam says, sitting on Carly's bed beside the somber brunette.

"It's okay." Carly says, leaning her head against her girlfriend's shoulder. "Is the bike done?" She asks, staring at her near empty dresser, the bottom drawer open, showing it's near emptiness.

"For the most part. Spencer said he just needs to fill it with gas, touch up the paint, and wash it. He said he'll do all that tomorrow, since it's a few days or so before Socko's brother's, or friend's, or whoever's birthday it is." Sam says, holding Carly close.

"That's good." Carly says quietly. "Can I ask you something?" She asks, turning to face Sam.

"Of course. Anything." Sam answers quickly, staring at the brunette girl beside her.

"Do you think it's too early in our relationship to make love?" Carly asks, startling the blonde.

"Are you sure you're ready for that? I mean, last time you did, well, that, was with Griffen." Sam states, staring at Carly.

"I'm sure." Carly says, standing up and straddling Sam's lap. "I'm ready this time." She says, leaning her head down to give Sam a sensual kiss, her hands going over the blonde's shoulders.

"What about Spencer?" Sam asks, her hands sliding to Carly's waist, holding her close.

"Was he here when you came up?" Carly asks, moving her mouth slowly to the left side of Sam's neck.

"N-no. He told me he was going to get sup-supplies for a sculpture." Sam stutters out, eyes closing from the sensation.

"Good. He's usually there for a few hours." Carly says, her hands moving to unbutton the flannel Sam put on after her shower.

After that, Sam slowly helps Carly undress, as Carly helps Sam undress. Within a few minutes, and an intense make out session, Carly is in her bra and panties, while Sam is only in her boy shorts, not bothering with a bra since she didn't have any extra with her at the Shays.

"Wow." Carly says, staring at Sam's C-cup breasts, the nipples a bright pink, the aureolas a matching shade, leaning her head down and puts Sam's left nipple in her mouth, the nub becoming engorged from Carly's tongue.

"Holy shit, you're good at that." Sam lets out with a groan, her head leaning back.

After spending a few minutes playing with the left nipple, Carly moves to the right, her right hand going to play with Sam's wet, left nipple. "Let's get these off." Carly says, her voice becoming husky, as her hands slide down to start to tug at Sam's boy shorts.

"Don't forget about yours." Sam responds, her voice getting husky as well, her hands going to undo Carly's bra, letting her small B-cup breasts out, the nipples already erect. "Or this." She adds after playing with Carly's nipples for a moment, enjoying the pleasure of Carly's lips alternating between her nipples, before her hands move to Carly's g-string, starting to slide it down.

Within a minute, both girls are completely nude, both admiring the others' now nude bodies, Sam with a small patch of blonde hair between her legs, and Carly with a bare mound, both getting wet from the image of the other, the friction fo each others' bodies rubbing against each other increasing the feeling.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Sam asks, watching as Carly stands up from straddling Sam for a moment.

"Yeah." Carly says, opening on of her suitcases, opening the hidden compartment where some small stuff, such as a toothbrush or toothpaste, usually go. "I bought this a while ago. Didn't think I'd have a chance to use it before I left, but I'm glad I can." She says, standing up and turning around, a six inch purple strap on in hand, the harness loose enough to slide up her legs before needing to be tightened.

"When and how did you buy a strap on?" Sam asks, her nipples becoming more erect, her legs subconsciously spreading at the sight of Carly putting the harness on and tightening it.

"A few weeks ago. I convinced Socko to drop me off near the adult story after school, when I was supposed to get smoothies." Carly says, grabbing the small tube of lube, opening it and pouring a small amount on her hand, jerking the artificial cock, getting it wet and slippery enough. "I'm glad I got the one that has a ridge attached to the base." She whispers, the ridge bumping her slowly erecting clit.

"Remind me to thank Socko. Does he know what you really did?" Sam asks, her right hand slowly sliding down her body, going to her clit, rubbing it slowly, as her left hand goes to her left breast, playing with her nipple.

"No. I just told him I was picking up some smoothies for me, you, and Freddie while we went over an '_iCarly_' skit." Carly says, walking towards the seated Sam. "I want you to mount me." She says, turning shy.

"You got it." Sam says, standing up. "Lay on your back baby." She says huskily.

Doing as Sam says, Carly lays on her back in the middle of her bed, the blonde wasting little time to straddle the brunette's lower body. Lining the fake cock up with her slit, the blonde locks eyes with Carly, the tip of the toy resting against her pink hole, teasing herself. "Are you sure about this?" Sam asks again, wanting to know.

"Very." Carly answers, resting her hands on Sam's waist, starting to slowly pull her down.

"Let's do this then." Sam says, letting her weight down slowly, feeling the plastic toy spread her lower lips open and take it in, a moan of pleasure leaving her mouth. "Wow. You feel better than Freddie." She slips out, not realizing she said it.

"I'd rather you not mention your ex right now." Carly says, putting pressure to stop Sam from sliding down.

"Got it." Sam says quickly, trying to push herself down. "Won't happen again." She promises.

"Good." Carly says, her hands inching up to the blonde's slightly bigger chest, playing with the erect pink nipples and squeezing the soft flesh. "Damn, your tits feel good." She whispers, eyes closing when Sam's thighs rest on Carly's, both girls letting a small moan out at the contact.

The two remain that way for a minute, the blonde letting the toy stretch her out and her get used to it, while Carly massages the breasts in her hand, enjoying the feeling of her girlfriend on top of her.

Not saying a word, Sam starts to slowly bounce up and down on the shaft, Carly's hands staying on the blonde's chest, playing and pinching her nipples. As Sam bottoms out, Carly moans when the ridges on the bottom of the toy bump her clit, her eyes staying closed from pleasure.

On the other side of the apartment complex, in the Benson apartment, Melanie and Freddie sit on the couch in the middle of the apartment's living room, Marissa Benson at the hospital for work and T-Bo at the Groovy Smoothie.

"What do you think will happen between everyone when Carly leaves?" Freddie asks his girlfriend, holding her close.

"I don't know. I don't think we'll know until it happens." Melanie says, her head on Freddie's shoulder.

After sitting for a moment, enjoying each others' company, the stop when the hear slight moaning coming from across the hall, the doors muffling the sound, but the sound still loud enough to be heard between two closed doors.

"At least someone's having fun." Freddie says with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah. I uh, kinda knew about Carly's plan." Melanie says, surprising Freddie. "She told me about it a few days ago, about how she wanted to experience Sam before she left." She says shyly, hiding the blush growing on her cheeks, and because of how her head is, she sees the slight bulge growing between Freddie's legs. "Is this turning you on?" She asks, showing too much fascination than she normally would at the bulge.

"Uh, well, kinda?" Freddie says, looking away, hoping to ignore the slight moaning that can still be heard from across the hall.

Inadvertently, when Freddie looked away, he accidentally started to look down Melanie's shirt, a looser style than she usually wore, allowing Freddie to stare at the chest of his girlfriend, the breasts pushed together because of her bra, causing a good amount of cleavage to be shown.

"This might be weird, but would you be willing to be my first? Today?" Melanie asks, looking down, eyes not straying from Freddie's growing bulge.

"Uh, wait what? Seriously?" Freddie asks, stunned at the blonde's words.

"Well, we've been close since you, well, realized I really wasn't Sam, and much closer since we started dating after the heat wave." Melanie says, her eyes slowly raising to meet Freddie's. "I mean, would it be too soon for us to do that already?" She asks, staring into Freddie's eyes, who's eventually met hers instead of her cleavage.

"Uh, well, are you ready for that? I mean, it's a big thing for a relationship." Freddie asks.

"Honestly, yeah. I can't explain it, but since the heat wave, and the way you would stare at me in the kiddie pool, I don't know how to explain it." Melanie says, sounding unusually rushed and confused.

"Where, uh, should we do it?" Freddie asks, confused at the sudden news.

"When will your mom and T-Bo be home?" Melanie asks, straddling Freddie's waist, the same way Carly did Sam's earlier.

"Mom works a double tonight, and T-Bo has to stay after the Groovy Smoothie closes to do inventory and cleaning." Freddie whispers, his hands going to the blonde's waist, holding her close.

"Good. Let's do this in your room." Melanie says, standing up from Freddie's lap. "It'll be better on your bed." She says in a low whisper.

Standing in a daze, Freddie follows Melanie to his room, his eyes locked on the back of her head. Walking into his room, Freddie closes the door behind him, watching as Melanie slowly takes off her shoes, a shy look on her face.

"We don't have to do this, you know?" Freddie asks, sitting on his bed, Melanie following suit.

"I know. I want to." Melanie says, slowly taking her shirt off, showing her yellow bra. "I need to tell you something." She says, stopping before taking off her jeans.

"What?" Freddie asks, confused, eyes on hers.

"I'm a virgin." Melanie admits, looking away from Freddie with a blush. "I want you to be my first. I have for a while now." She tells him, slowly looking to face him.

"Of course." Freddie whispers, eyes straying down to her chest. "It would be an honor." Freddie says, standing up and taking the two steps needed to be in front of Melanie, slowly taking off his shirt.

Back in Carly's apartment, the blonde and brunette girls have switched places, Sam know on her hands and knees, head down in pleasure as Carly grips the blonde's hips and thrusts the toy in and out of Sam's pussy, leaning down so her B-cup breasts rub on Sam's bare back, the only sounds heard are the moans and grunts from both girls, as well as the sound of the rubber toy sliding in and out of Sam's wet pussy.

"God I love how your tits feel on my back as you fuck me." Sam grunts out, turning her head to stare at Carly's face as she gets fucked.

"I can feel how tight you are, even with the strap on." Carly moans, her pace increasing. "I think I'm going to cum already." Carly sighs, her right hand going to Sam's right tit.

"So am I. I love it." Sam says, using her left hand to stimulate her left tit the same way Carly's doing her right.

With only grunts, moans, and the squelching of the toy being the only sounds heard from the two, they get lost in the sounds, smell of sex in the air, and feelings before Carly freezes, her right hand going back to Sam's hip for leverage as she starts her orgasm, Sam's starting a short moment later, when her left hand moves to her engorged clit to speed up her orgasm and prolong her pleasure.

"Fuck." Sam moans out, her pussy tightening over the plastic toy, her cum leaking out from around the toy.

"Oh, my God." Carly sighs out, motionless as her orgasm is drawn out from the base of the toy rubbing her clit.

"That was amazing." Sam says when Carly eventually pulls out and stands back from the bed, standing on the side of her bed. "Allow me." She says when she sees Carly about to clean off the toy from Sam's cum. Without saying another word, Sam opens her mouth and takes the toy in her mouth, licking the toy clean and swollowing the fluids from the toy, a sigh of pleasure at the taste.

"My turn to be fucked." Carly says, undoing the straps, letting it drop down her shaky legs. "I want to feel the same you did." She tells her, handing the blonde the strap on.

"Fine by me. Just give me a moment to catch my breath." Sam says, taking the strap on and setting it beside her.

As the two girls catch their breath and relax for a moment, Freddie and Melanie are in the same situation Carly and Sam were after Carly fastened the straps of the strap on. Lying on his back, Freddie holds Melanie's hips as he shoves up into her recently de-virginized pussy, the blonde bouncing up and down on him as her hands rest beside his head, leaning down so Freddie can alternate nipples to lick.

"I'm gonna cum, Freddie." Melanie says, increasing her bouncing, Freddie's hands moving up to her chest.

"Holy shit." Freddie gasps out as Melanie's walls tighten around him in her orgasm. "I'm gonna cum too." He says, his hands massaging her breasts.

"Wait." Melanie says, quickly climbing off. "I don't want to get pregnant." She tells him, doing something she's seen in one of her mother's hidden porn stash, jerking Freddie's member as she aims the head at her chest. "I've always been kinda curious about the 'money shot' as my mom always called it." She says, jerking him off quickly.

"Here I come." Freddie warns, eyes on his girlfriend's. "Fuck." He gasps out, hips jerking as his cum spurts out of his cock head, landing on her breasts, upper chest, and some landing on her chin.

"Wow, now I know why mom likes it with her boyfriends." Melanie says, slowly jerking his cock to get the last of his cum out. "To quote my mom, who never seems too shy about what she does with her boyfriends, time to taste you." She says, licking the remnants from his cock head before scooping up the small amount on her chin and swollowing it with an 'hmm' as it slides down her throat. "You taste good. I like it." She says, scooping up some from her breast and swollowing that.

"Damn, that's sexy." Freddie says, his cock remaining partially hard from the sight.

"You want to try for round two?" Melanie asks, a hidden part of her awakened after what just happened.

"Not yet. I want to taste you." Freddie says, standing up. "Lay back on the bed." He tells her, gently picking her up and laying her where he was on his bed.

Gently spreading her legs, Freddie's eyes alternate from her cum and saliva covered breasts to her open pussy, licking his lips as he stares at the wet lower lips. "Taste me, Freddie." Melanie tells him, scooping up more cum from her breasts and licking her fingers clean, moaning when his tongue meets her clit, flicking it back and forth.

A few hours later, Spencer returns to the apartment to see his baby sister and her best friend turned girlfriend sitting on the couch, watching an early '_iCarly_' webisode on Carly's laptop.

"Hey girls. I got us smoothies." Spencer says, setting the tray of four smoothies on the small table in front of the couch. "Where're Freddie and Melanie?" He asks, looking around, the tray holding four cups of smoothies, Spencer's smoothie already in his hand from before he got to the apartment.

"Still at his apartment." Sam answers, a hidden smirk on her face from what she and Carly heard when they came down earlier after showering and re-changing.

"Doing what?" Spencer asks, eyeing Carly and Sam with slight caution.

"I don't know. Melanie didn't say and I don't really care what Freddie does." Sam says, shrugging her shoulders as Carly exits out of the screen.

"T-Bo didn't try to get you to buy anything on a stick?" Carly asks, noting the lack of food.

"No, he did. He was selling glazed donuts today. I bought two and ate them on the way." Spencer says, shaking his head from the image of what his sister's friends are doing across the hall.

"None for us?" Sam asks, her hunger kicking in.

"No?" Spencer answers, unsure of if Sam is trapping him.

"Dangit. I'm hungry." Sam says, getting irritated. "You got any ham or anything in the fridge?" She asks, getting off the chair and giving Carly a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to the kitchen.

"Yeah. There should be some cooked ham in the lower drawer. I cooked it while you were shooting '_iCarly_'." Spencer says with a smile, the smile dropping when he mentions the web show.

"And you didn't tell me?" Sam says, opening the fridge and taking the plate of ham out of the drawer, setting it on the table. "Ah, it's cold now." She says, taking the aluminum foil Spencer set over it off. "At least you kept it on a microwave plate." She mumbles, putting the plate in the Shay's microwave, heating up the ham.

"Hey. We miss anything?" Freddie asks, walking into the Shay apartment, Melanie in hand.

"No, just some, entertainment, between Carly and me." Sam says with a raised eyebrow at her ex and twin sister. "But I heard you and Melanie kept yourselves entertained as well." She says, a smirk on her face as the microwave beeps. "Mmm, momma loves her meat. Almost as much as she does Carly." She says, walking back to where Carly is and places the plate of ham on the table, a few inches away from the computer.

"I so did not need to hear that." Spencer says with a creeped out look on his face, looking between the two couples.

"Sam!" Carly and Melanie tell the tomboy-ish blonde.

"Dude." Freddie tells Sam, staring at her.

"What. It's not like I said exactly what it was." Sam says, muffled because of the ham she started eating. "Oh, and Freddie? If you hurt Melanie, I'll cut your manhood off with scissors." She warns, glaring at him.

"Like I would." Freddie says, rolling his eyes. "Sorry you had to hear that, Spencer." He tells the man who has become his older brother.

"I'll live. I hope." Spencer says hesitantly, shaking his head. "I'm gonna go wash some images out of my brain." He says slowly, getting up and heading for his room. "See you later kiddos." He says, waving his hand, as he heads into the hallway.

"Sam! You broke Spencer." Carly says, staring at her girlfriend.

"He'll be fine." Sam says dismissively.

After a short moment of silence between the four, the only sound being the fridge kicking on and Sam's chewing, there's a knock at the door. Getting up from the chair she was in beside her girlfriend, Carly heads over to the door and opens it, stopping at the person on the other side of the door.

"What are you doing here, Griffen?" Carly asks, her voice surprisingly lacking fear or worry, only showing anger.

"What? I can't stop by to visit my ex-girlfriend?" Griffen asks with a smirk, not noticing the other three in the apartment.

"No. Not after what you said and did months ago." Carly says, not seeing Sam, Melanie, and Freddie coming up behind her, staying to the side hidden by the door so Griffen doesn't spot them.

"Oh, come on. You loved every minute of it, and you know it." Griffen says smugly. "It's not my fault you couldn't handle a man." He says, leaning against the doorway.

"A man doesn't act the way you did. All you did was act like a douche." Carly counters, glaring at Griffen.

"May I chime in?" Melanie says, stepping into view, ignoring the confused looks from her boyfriend and sister.

"Oh look, Sam's here." Griffen says sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "What happened to you? Why are you talking so weird and since when did you straighten your hair?" He asks the blonde.

"Not this again." Melanie sighs out, shaking her head. "Anyway. Carly, calling him a douche was more of a compliment, not an insult." She tells the brunette.

"How the hell was that a compliment?" Griffen asks with a laugh.

"A douche serves a purpose, and women find them quite helpful at times. All you are is a low life asshole who doesn't know what women truly want, and will never be considered a man." Melanie tells the tall boy, a rare sign of smugness in her voice.

"What the fuck did you just call me, Puckett?" Griffen asks, taking a step into the apartment.

"Watch what you say to my sister, asshole." Sam says, stepping from behind the door, standing between her girlfriend and Griffen.

"There are two of you? You know, if you weren't such a bitch, you'd be every man's fantasy." Griffen tells her, giving the twins an unnerving glance.

"Yeah, a real man doesn't fantasize about twins because a real man knows respect, so that's one flaw in your logic." Freddie says, joining in, stepping beside Melanie, his are going around her shoulders protectively. "Second, don't look at them like that. You only prove our point that you're not a man." He says, sending a glare to the taller boy.

"Ooh, Freddie grew a backbone. I'm so impressed." Griffen says, rolling his eyes. "Who invited you into this conversation anyway, Fredward?" He asks, scoffing at Freddie's name.

"Never call him that. Only his mother and I get away with calling him 'Fredward'." Sam says, pushing Griffen back until he's standing in the doorway again. "Leave before I break every bone in your body with my modified butter sock." She warns him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Modified butter sock? Ooh, I'm so scared of a buttery sock." Griffen says, raising his arms in mock surrender, his tone sarcastic as he again rolls his eyes.

"The butter has been in the freezer for over a month, the sock drenched in a tub of water before putting the frozen butter in it, then putting the sock, with butter of course, in the freezer." Sam says, smirking. "Melanie, could you get me my butter sock?" She asks her twin, not letting Griffen out of her sight.

"Should I call the cops?" Melanie asks as she heads for the freezer. "And why did you put it in Carly's freezer?" She asks, opening the freezer and taking out the white tube sock, heavier because of the frozen water droplets on the outside of the sock and the frozen butter inside.

"Because I'm here a lot more than at home." Sam says, smirking when she sees a hint of fear in Griffen's eyes at the sight of the frozen butter sock. "Oh yeah, this'll be fun." She says, letting the butter sock rock back and forth like a pendulum after Melanie hands it to her.

"Do it, and I call assault." Griffen says, going back to smug.

"After you walked in to Carly's apartment, without her letting you in, and with three witnesses, and your past with her?" Freddie says, watching Griffen's face. "Sam could just say she felt like you were threatening Carly, and we'll back her up." He says, arm back over Melanie's shoulder.

"Oh yeah, like that'll be believable." Griffen says, rolling his eyes yet again at the four in front of him.

"You forget, I'm on surprisingly good terms with the Seattle P.D., and they know Carly and Spencer." Sam says, idly letting the butter sock rock side to side.

"And my dad knows the chief of police. They were in the same camp when they were privates." Carly adds, laying her hand on Sam's shoulders, almost imitating Freddie.

"That makes no sense." Griffen says, straightening up.

"I can prove it." A deep male voice says from behind Griffen. Turning around, Griffen freezes when he sees the man now in front of him, dressed in the Army dress uniform. "You must be the young man my son told me about. Griffen, is it?" The man, Carly's and Spencer's father, asks.

"Yep. That's him Poppa Shay." Sam says, using the nickname she called him since she and Carly became best friends.

"If I were you, I'd leave. Now. You don't want to know what happens when you mess with a United States Army Lieutenant's family." Lt. Shay says, sending Griffen a look that causes the boy to jump slightly.

"Whatever. You're lucky I'm outnumbered." Griffen mumbles, quickly leaving the apartment doorway, avoiding Lt. Shay.

"What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be here for a couple of days?" Carly asks her dad, giving him a hug after the elevator dings, letting everyone know that the doors closed.

"Thought I'd stop by and be with you and Spencer for a bit before we left." Lt. Shay says, returning the hug. "Am I crazy, or are there two Sam's?" He asks, noticing the second blonde.

"No. That's Melanie, Sam's twin sister and Freddie's girlfriend." Carly explains, the tension from Griffen slowly dissipating.

"Ah. Are you anything like Samantha?" Lt. Shay asks Melanie.

"No. Sir. I'm the nice one." Melanie says, ignoring the 'I can be nice' from Sam.

"Good." Lt. Shay says with a smile. A minute later, Spencer enters the living room, wearing blue pajama pants with yellow ducks on them, and a white v-neck t-shirt. "Hello Spencer." He tells his eldest.

"Hey dad. How long was I showering?" Spencer says, shaking his dad's hand.

"Long enough to miss Griffen peeing himself when your dad prevented him from potentially trying to hit Carly or any of us." Freddie says, leading Melanie to the couch, where the two sit close to each other.

"I thought we got rid of that little jerk?" Spencer asks, standing beside Carly, Sam on Carly's other side.

"Well, he's gone now." Sam says with a smile, leading Carly to the couch, Spencer following suit, Lt. Shay behind him. "Too bad though. I wanted to brain him with my frozen butter sock." She says, setting the still cold and hardened sock down on the table.

"Frozen butter sock?" Spencer asks, his dad sitting in the middle of the couch, the two couples around him leaving room because they're sitting so close to each other, taking the chair by the bookshelf for himself.

"I'll explain later." Carly says with a smile, thankful to everyone around her for being there for her.

Over the next couple of days, Carly spends time with her dad, while still having time for Sam and Spencer, as well as hanging out with Freddie and Melanie as a group with Sam, and occasionally Spencer, joining.

On the day she leaves for Italy with her dad, Carly wakes up slowly, smiling sadly to herself when she sees her blonde girlfriend lying beside her.

"Wake up, Sam." Carly tells her girlfriend, trying to worm her way out of the blonde's grip.

"Don't wanna." Sam replies tiredly, pulling Carly closer.

"I don't either. But we have to. Spencer's making breakfast and I have to put the last of my stuff in Dad's car to take to the airport." Carly says sadly, not liking the fact that she's leaving already.

"Which is why I don't wanna. If we get out of bed, you'll leave." Sam says, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I know. It's too late now though." Carly says in a low whisper, getting out of Sam's grip and climbing out of her bed. "Now let's shower and change, and head down for breakfast." She says, grabbing her clothes for the day, poking Sam when the blonde doesn't move.

"Fine. But we're showering together. And I'm taking you against the shower wall. You're gonna be gone for months before you can come back to visit, and I need you one last time." Sam says, rolling out of bed and grabbing her clothes.

Almost an hour later, both girls make it downstairs, Carly's clothes from the last few days in her big suitcase to be washed when the get to Italy. After a half hour of tense silence, Lt. Shay takes the suitcase downstairs, telling Carly he'll be back in a few minutes, giving her time to say goodbye to Sam and Spencer, at least for now.

"I'll miss you, the both of you." Carly says, giving her girlfriend and brother a tight hug.

"We'll miss you too, kiddo." Spencer says, holding Carly close. "Call, text, and video chat us everyday, got it?" He asks, fighting tears.

"I will. I promise." Carly whispers, not letting either person go.

"I love you, Carls." Sam says, a few stray tears streaming down her face. "Never forget that." She says, pulling away long enough to kiss Carly on the lips before hugging her again.

"I'll go get Freddie." Spencer says, releasing Carly.

A minute later, the eldest Shay sibling returns with Freddie, Melanie, and Marissa Benson behind him.

The former '_iCarly_' tech producer hugs Carly close, telling her that she'll always be one of his best friends and that he'll miss her, and that he'll call and text everyday, and video chat at least once a week. Melanie, like Freddie, tells Carly how much she'll miss her and how much she loves her, proudly calling her 'my future sister-in-law' while they hug.

Finally, Carly hugs Mrs. Benson, who surprisingly lets it happen. "You know, I actually really like you, I just never really liked Sam." Marissa admits after releasing Carly from the hug. "No offense, Sam." She says with a sad chuckle to the blonde.

"None taken. I still find you an irritating psycho woman, but you love Freddie, so it's alright." Sam says, a sad smile on her face.

"You ready Carly?" Lt. Shay asks his youngest when he returns a few minutes after the last goodbye is said, but not the last hug given.

"Yeah." Carly says, wiping her eyes of tears, the others doing the same, even Mrs. Benson. "I love all of you, see you all as soon as possible." She tells her brother, girlfriend, and two best friends, hugging them all.

With that, Carly and her father leave the apartment, Carly because she knows that if she stays any longer, she'd never leave, and her dad because he knows how important it is for Carly.

Within three hours, Carly and her dad are on the plane, leaving the airport for Italy, neither saying anything.

"Goodbye." Carly whispers as they fly over Seattle, tears in her eyes.

**That's it for this chapter, and three-shot. Sorry if anything was not easy to believe, like how quick Griffen left or something.**

**Sorry if the ending was too emotional. I admit, I myself didn't want to write it because I felt like I was watching '_iGoodbye_' again, slightly, and I never liked finale's of shows.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this, and I hope I did okay with the smut.**

**My focus will now be on _'The Vega-Marx Secret'_ and the sequel to _'Jade's Secret'_, which I already started. I'll have the next chapter of _'The Vega-Marx Secret'_ up tomorrow, and the sequel to _'Jade's Secret'_ up within a week or two, it's taking me a while to get it worked out.**

**Thank you for reading, and I look forward to your reviews.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
